As the conventional suspension structure, there has been known a hydraulic shock absorber constituted of a suspension spring which converts vibrations and shocks propagated to wheels from a road surface into elastic energy to alleviate the vibrations and the shocks, and a damper which converts the elastic energy of the suspension spring into heat energy to damp the vibrations and the shocks of springs (for example, JP-A-2000-145864).
Hereinafter, the conventional suspension structure is explained.
A hydraulic shock absorber includes an outer tube mounted on a vehicle body side by way of an upper bracket and an under bracket, an inner tube slidably inserted into the inside of an outer tube and mounted on a wheel side by way of an axle bracket, and a suspension spring arranged between the outer tube and the inner tube. The outer tube and the inner tube constitute a portion of a damper device.